This invention relates to a pumping system for oil production, and more particularly to a pumping system for oil production, which is suitably used to draw up crude oil above the ground from a heavy-oil well, or an oil well, which has a decreased self-welling power, and which has been subjected to second and third oil production operations to show a tendency to increase in the ratio of quantity of heavy oil.
The problem in the artificial oil production in a heavy-oil well, in which an oil production operation is being carried out, as well as an oil well, which has a decreased self-welling power, and which has been subjected to second and third oil production operations to show a tendency to increase in the ratio of quantity of heavy oil, is that the performance and life of an oil suction pump are spoiled greatly in a very short period of time due to the suspended matter, such as mud and sand, contained in large quantities in the crude oil. Such crude oil as mentioned above generally contains sand, silt, sludge and brine therein, which cause a sliding surface of the pump to be worn and corroded. When the crude oil contains a large amount of paraffin group, the paraffin sticks to the sliding surface of the pump to give rise to trouble. Especially, the wear on and corrosion of the sliding surface of the pump, which are referred to above, pose a very serious problem in a third recovery of crude oil, and cause the life of the oil suction pump to be shortened to a great extent.